vampire!!!!
by phoebe5
Summary: meron is turned into a vampire and lori is having his baby!!!!!


True Love  
  
beth turner looked at the picture of her dead aunt prue.Shed found the picture while flicking through the family photo album.Beth hadnt even known her.She died bofore she was born.  
  
Prue deffinetly waS pretty.With shoulder lenght black hair and dark eyes she looked as pretty as her sisters,piper,paige and her mum,phoebe.The charmed ones.Thats who they were.  
  
For three years they battled evil with their powers.They killed demons,vanquished warlocks,and saved the innocent people and witches of san fransisco.Her mum had the power of levitation and preminitions.Preminitions were sort of vishions of things that have happend and things that are going to be.Piper her aunt has the power to freeze things and blow them up.She is married to leo a whitlighter(gardien to good witches)and they have a girl dayna.  
  
Prue had the power to move things with her eyes and hands and she could astral project.But she is gone know and there is another sister,paige who has the power to orb and the power to orb things to her.she has the power to orb because her dad was a whitlighter.  
  
She closed the album and stood up.she walked over to the book case and slid the album onto the middle shelf.Then she started scanning the shelfs for the book her dad and mum had made for her.the book contained baby pictures of her and pictures of them.  
  
Her dad was half human half demon.for a short time he was human,and thats when her mum had got pregnante.then for some reason her turned back to balthorzor but ther knew he would never hurt them.  
  
She couldnt find the book so she went upstairs.If dayna had it she was going to kill her.They were more like sisters then cousons because they lived in the same house.  
  
The victorian house with large stained glass windows and large rooms.Her and dayna shared a bedroom,prues bedroom.  
  
She walked in the room to see helena laying on the bed watching t.v flicking through channels.  
  
dayna was month older then beth.she had shoulder lenght red hair and blue eyes.she looked like her dad,leo.she like paige was half witch half whitlighter but unlike paige helena could orb quite well and could livitate.  
  
But beth still thought her powers where better,she could astral project,have preminitions and freeze time.it seemed she had been born with a power from each of the sisters.  
  
"have you seen my special book"asked beth acussingly.  
  
"what book?"replied dayna not looking away from the t.v.  
  
"the book that mum and dad made for me!"shouted beth.  
  
"no"said dayna still not looking at beth.  
  
beth waved her hands and freezed dayna.she tuck the remote from her hand and unfrozze her.It took her a few seconds to realise what had happaned.  
  
"ill tell your mum that you used your powers on me!"shouted dayna  
  
"if you do ill just keep freezing you"shouted beth"now tell me where my book is"  
  
"i dont know where your stupid book is!"shouted dayna  
  
"fine"she said camly as she freezed helena and left the room.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the living room.If DAYNA hadnt seen it then it must still be in this room.She started scanning the bok case for the large red book.She found the book that leo and piper had made for dayna but she couldnt find her book.  
  
She sat down in a huff.maybe her mum or dad had moved it for some reason.shed ask them when they came home from the supermarket.  
  
She stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
It was very bright.late morning sunshine flooded through the old glass windows.The room was spotless because piper had been cleaning it all morning because they where having a special family dinner tonight to celibrate prues birthday.  
  
It was a thing they did every year to help them remember prue.There was a lovly meal that was always cooked by piper the chef of the family,then they sat down and looked and pictures of prue and then finaly they all went into the atic to speak with the ghost or prue,her mother and her grandmother.beth coundnt wait to speak to prue.  
  
piper was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee flicking through a cooking book deciding what to cook tonight.she looked up from her book and smiled at beth.  
  
"hi honey"she said"do you wanna help me pick out some things a could cook tonight for the meal?"  
  
"sure"said beth with a smile.  
  
She sat down beside piper and piper started showing her some recipies.beth toched the book and was hit by a preminition.  
  
It was prue she was alive and there was a demon infront of her and piper.It sent piper and prue flying through the wall of the house.Then she saw somthing else.Leo healing piper but not being able to heal prue.Then she saw prues funeral.  
  
"what did you see"asked piper.she looked worried.  
  
"i saw you and prue and then u where sent flying throught a wall and then i saw pprues funeral." 


End file.
